Unfaithful
by Ravengirl07
Summary: Nathan is married to Hailey but has been seeing someone else too. Will Hailey find out? Could this possibly destroy their marriage? Does Nathan really love the other woman? Find out!
1. Late Night Boody Call

**-LATE NIGHT BOODY CALL-**

Unfaithful

"Nathan, are you ready for bed?" Hailey called from the bedroom.

Nathan entered the room and collapsed on the bed. Hailey crawled onto her hands and knees and laid on top of Nathan.

"The baby is asleep and were all alone tonight…" Hailey said as the sound of Nathan's phone going off interrupted her.

"I gotta get that." Nathan said digging his phone out of his jean pocket.

"Um… ahuh… yeah… I'll be right over." Nathan said over the phone.

"Hey honey that was Lucas I gotta go." Nathan lied.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?" Hailey asked.

"No you stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Nathan said leaving the house without further questioning.

Nathan arrived at the corner of the Rachel's street. He's been parking here so he won't draw attention to himself. This had been going on for two months now.

Nathan walked up to Rachel's house and knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open." Rachel's voice called from a distance.

Nathan came in and heard music coming from Rachel's bedroom.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked impatiently.

Nathan walked in while pulling his shirt over his head and slammed the door shut.


	2. Working Late

**-WORKING LATE-**

Unfaithful

_The next day…_

"That was amazing." Rachel said panting and brushing the loose strands of her silky red hair out of her face.

"Yeah it was." Nathan said embracing Rachel.

"Oh my god! What time is it?" Nathan asked franticly.

Rachel reached for her phone on her bedside table.

"It's about 5AM." Rachel announced.

"Oh god. What's Hailey going to think when she wakes up and I'm not there?" Nathan asked.

"Just tell her that Lucas had a big problem that he needed your help with." Rachel suggested.

"I've used that one too many times before. What am I going to do?" Nathan asked.

"You should hurry over there and jump into bed, she won't even notice." Rachel said.

"Good idea, bye beautiful. I love you." Nathan said as he kissed his secret lover.

Nathan rushed home just in time. The alarm clock goes off at exactly 5:00AM.

Nathan jumped into bed without waking up Hailey.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

Hailey yawned and rolled over on a fake sleeping Nathan.

"So how did it go last night?" Hailey asked.

_What is she talking about? Does she know? _

"How it go with Lucas?" Hailey added.

"Oh, he's fine now." Nathan lied.

"That's good. Well I'll take care of the baby, I'll see you when you get home from work." Hailey told her husband.

"Oh, Hales I have to work late tonight." Nathan lied.

"Again? More overtime?" Hailey moaned.

"We could really use the money Hales."

"Okay." Hailey agreed pouting as she straightened Nathan's tie.

Nathan kissed Hailey and said goodbye then left.

_Later that day…_

Nathan made his way to Rachel's house after work. Nathan went through his secret ritual of getting there.

He knocked on the door and Rachel answered the door with a glass of wine and a red sexy number.

Nathan dropped his brief case at the door and loosened his tie. Not a moment later Rachel was helping Nathan relieve himself of all of his clothes.

She jumped on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled him onto the bed.

After Rachel had ripped all of Nathan's clothes off he dug himself into her. He didn't ever get this much pleasure from Hailey.

"Got your hair is so sexy after having sex. You have major sex hair." Rachel said rubbing her fingers through his messy hair.

"God, your amazing in bed." He said kissing Rachel.

"Do you mind if I take a shower before I go home?" He asked Rachel.

"No go ahead, but who said you had to leave so soon?" Rachel playfully added.

Rachel dug him under the covers and they continued their sexual activities.


	3. Coming Home Late

**-COMING HOME LATE-**

Unfaithful

Nathan got home around 10:00PM due to his after work activities.

"Nathan Scott! Where have you been all this time? You said you'd be home three hours ago!" Hailey yelled from across the hall.

"Sorry honey, I had to work really late. I wanted to come home, but the boss-"

"It's okay. Sorry. I've just been worried that's all, next time your going to be that late at least call me to let me know. Okay?" Hailey babbled.

"Okay." Nathan said giving his wife a 'I'm sorry' kiss.

"The babies asleep do you want to have sex tonight?" Hailey asked pulling Nathan towards her by grabbing hold of his tie.

Nathan thought about this for awhile. He had been having sex all night long already. But who can ever have too much sex?

"You know I can't turn down an offer like that." Nathan said with a sexy smirk.

_Dang! A lot of sex in one night. I must be the luckiest guy in the world!_

Nathan followed Hailey into the bedroom and the began kissing each other anywhere and everywhere until…

The phone rang.

Nathan read the flashing screen on his cell phone which read, "Incoming call: Lucas Scott"

"I gotta get that." Nathan said interrupting the moment.

"Okay." Hailey said smiling with her eyes.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" Nathan asked.

"I know." Lucas said in a mysterious tone.

"You know what?" Nathan said.

_Does he know I'm sleeping with Rachel? Oh god!_

There was no answer. And the call ended.

Nathan put his phone down as Hailey was rubbing his shoulders.

"Why did Lucas call?" Hailey asked.

"I have no idea." Nathan lied.

Hailey continued to rub his shoulders.

"You know what suddenly I'm not in the mood to do this tonight." Nathan said pushing his wives hands off him.

"That's not the Nathan Scott I know. The Nathan Scott I know wouldn't turn down sex for anything in the world. Is everything okay?" Hailey asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I'm just tired. Long day at work." Nathan lied.

The lies just kept piling up.

"Okay." Hailey said as she turned over on her said and fell asleep.

But Nathan couldn't sleep. He laid in bed and starred at the ceiling.

_Could Lucas know? Will he tell Hailey? Oh god, what have I done?!_


End file.
